


A First Name Basis

by hallelujahfunkiez



Category: Stromae (Musician)
Genre: Angst, English, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Français | French, Funny, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallelujahfunkiez/pseuds/hallelujahfunkiez
Summary: A lil story about Reader getting hit on by Paulio [stromae] and then they blossom into lovers and shit. idk its 2am im confused





	1. Pleased to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome to my shitty stromae fanfic enjoy

* * *

* * *

The sweet warmth of the sun swept over your shoulders as you strolled down the not-so quiet streets. You lifted your eyes from their spot on your cell phone, admiring the way the white buildings and houses sparked in the early light. You loved summer days such as these. The warmth mixed with the overall cheeriness of your hometown made you feel happy.

 _Hometown._ The word danced across your mind, reminding you of your real hometown. The tiny, bustling town of Fruitland that rested in the smallest corner of Idaho. You closed your eyes, almost able to smell the sugar beets that surrounded your whole town. The scent of sugar making you a little sad.

Your eyes opened as you stopped in front of a small candy shop, making you cock your head a bit. You didn't remember this shop being here before. How had you missed it?

Tempted by the desireable treats in the window, you swung the door open, a bronze bell chiming as you did so. You felt yourself cringe at the intensity of the bell, since the store was so quaint and silent. 

Before making eye contact with the clerk who was enveloped in a thick novel, perched non-chalantly at the desk, you dipped behind a shelf that was displaying an assortment of chocolates. They were remarkable. They small, ovalong chocolates had amazingly carved designs within them, causing you to examine each one in awe.

 

> "The chocolateers here sure make some remarkable work, eh~?" 

You jumped a bit at the deep voice that interrupted your train of thought. You jumped back in shock, feeling your face heat up. 

''Quoi?" The man chuckled. "Why are you afraid?" 

You weren't afraid, you were surprised. Sure, you would have jumped if a normal-sized man had sneaked up on you the way this man did, but  _this_ man...

 

> "Y-You startled me is all..." Your timid voice finally gaining the courage to speak. "Where did you even come from? I never heard the bell ring..."

The tall man snickered, giving you a pat on the shoulder. He motioned over to the desk.

"See that door over there? Notice how there are TWO entrances?"

"Shut up, Dude. I got it. Thanks." You retorted dryly, earning a partically shocked, partically satisfied chuckle from the stranger. You shrugged away from him, trying to appear interested in the shelves of candies behind you. Still, the man stood above you, smirking as he leaned against the wall, watching each box you considered picking. Finally, you had had enough.

      "Okay man. What do you want from me? Money? Because if that's what you want-" You fished into your jean pockets to find your wallet, opening its pockets and pulling out paper currency.

           "Oh hun. I don't want that." 

     His tone made you shiver. His deep, hazel eyes drinking up every emotion flowing from your mind onto your face. His grin confirmed he was getting the reaction he craved. You gritted your teeth, beginning to get fed up with the foolishness this man was displaying.

     "Then what do you want?" You spoke slowly, a pause in between each word. He took a step back, folding his arms, bemused.

      "I see you walk down this street every day. I've thought about you, and the life you live," His voice softened a bit, making your cheeks flush. 

     "What I was wondering was if the next time you walk down this street, you might allow me to join you?" 

 Your face was burning. Why was this so embarrassing? You had been on the metro many times, men often hitting on you or at least making boardline offensive comments about you. Why was this man any different?

Perhaps it was his height. He stood quite a ways higher than you did. His arms and legs amusingly lenghty. Or maybe it was his gorgeous skin tone. He was a dark tan, a shade that reminded you of your sister, who used to go to the tanning salon every week loyally. But this was different. He was naturally dark-skinned, and it stunned you. He was attractive. His smile equally kind and alluring. 

You stared up at him for sometime, a small smile creeping onto your face. 

     "I would be happy to have some company on my next walk. Thank you." A delighted smirk crossed the man's face as he reached down to grab your hand.

     "It is an honor to bask in your pressence..." He trailed off, as if asking for your name. You quickly responded.

   "It's Y/N." He smiled bigger once he heard your name.

     "Y/N." He repeated, kissing the top of your hand gently and sweetly. He straightened his back, smiling down upon you once more.

     "Until we meet again," He spoke confidently as he moved towards the door, his eyes still locked onto yours. You called out to him, only now realizing you had yet to learn his name.

     "And what do they call you, fellow?" You put your hands on your hips, cocking a brow. He crossed his arms and smiled.

     "It's Paul." He stepped halfway out the door, then peeked back in.

     "I'd tell you my surname, but you'll learn that soon enough." And with that cheeky comment, Paul disappeared from the store and down the street, leaving you a stunned, flattered, curious mess. 

     "Are you going to purchase something, mademousille?" The clerk finally intervened, looking perfectly unamused. Embarassed, you pulled a box from off the shelf and quickly paid for it, tucking it into your bag as you hurriedly left the shop.,


	2. Well That Escalated Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> escalation station
> 
> WARNING THEREIS SEXUAL STUFF IN THIS BAD BOI WHOOPS

A week later, you made good on your promise.  
Paul became your daily, walking partner. He would wait outside your apartment every day, patiently proped against the lightpole or sitting thoughtfully on the stairs. His face always lighting up when you appeared before him.

"Bonjour, Chérie!" He chirped this particular morning, presenting a fistful of daises to you, which you accepted lovingly. He placed a quick, chaste kiss onto your head, making you blush. He liked flustering you, and unfortunately for you he knew just what it took to get you feeling angsty.   
You allowed him to snake his long arm around your waist as you paraded down the street, Paul walking confidently with his new eye-candy. You leaned into his tall frame, trying to look natural as attention fell upon the two of you.   
You walked for hours. Paul talking about music and dancing, his family and his estranged father. You simply listened, charmed by how passionate he spoke, and how sweet his voice was, like caramel drizzling onto your tongue.

"Y/N? You alright?" Paul questioned, his voice breaking you out of your trance. Still your eyes lingered on his lips, devious thoughts filling your head as he stood in front of you with a look of concern.

"Hm? Oh, I'm just fine. Sorry." You spoke timidly, chewing you lip awkwardly. Paul lifted his hand to your cheek. He brushed a finger over your lip.

"Don't do that...With your lip..." He spoke in almost a whisper. His hands suddenly met your shoulders, pulling you into an alleyway along the streets you had been walking. This startled you, a surprised grunt falling from your lips as he pulled you closer.

"W-What are you doing?" You whined, his grip a bit too tight on your arms. Suddenly, he crashed his lips onto yours, causing you to stifle a yelp of shock.  
His lips clung to yours, breaking away too fast and returning all the more fast. You could hardly breathe. Still, your thin lips dared to dance with his as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, clawing into his shirt as he lifted you onto his lap.

How the hell was he supporting your weight against him? He was so thin, but apparently not frail.  
You fell into a rythmn with his lips, his tongue occasionally flicking against yours, making you tremble beneath him. He set you off his lap, suddenly throwing your hands over your head and pinning them to the brick wall. You moaned softly as his lips left yours and moved down your neck, lovingly pecking and pampering the sensative skin. Your eyes fluttered shut, the sun no longer shining and leaving the two of you shrouded in darkness. Paul pulled away suddenly.

"Are you alright? Am i hurting you?" You stared up at him, eyes clouded and heavy with arousal. 

"I-I'm just fine, thanks." You reached out, pulling him closer once more. For some reason, the thought of having semi-public sex, a thought that once disgusted you, no longer seemed to phase you.

Paul proceeded to pamper you, his long, skilled fingers wandering down you waist and tracing circles on your inner thighs. You whined at the touch. He chuckled a bit as he let his fingers creep up higher, dipping well under your skirt. You clutched onto his shoulder, needily nibbling his ear and begging.

"Ah putain, Paulo. Please." The sound of your voice sent shivers down his spine, making him press his fingers against your heat without warning.   
You gasped, your grip getting tighter as he sneaked past the fabric of your panties and straight into you. His chilled fingers made your body shake as he curled them, kissing your neck hotly. 

"You're damn tight, eh?" He teased, making you blush even harder. Your hips grinded against his skilled hand, not an ounce of shame filled your body as you felt your heat begin to drip onto his palm. 

"Mhm~ More. Please, please~!!" You cried out, feeling something building in your abdomen. Your voice pulled a chilling groan from Paul's lips as you bit down onto his neck. He pushed another digit into you, stretching your womanhood as you cried in ecstasy. 

"P-Paul I-I can't~!!" You groaned desperately. He grinned seductively, fingers pressing harder and deeper.

"Then don't." He retorted snarkly, his tone of voice pushing you right over the edge and into your climax. He rode you through it, wincing as you slammed yojr head back against the brick wall. You simply laughed as you tried to steady yourself on your shaky legs. 

"You alright, bébé?" Paul inquired sweetly, kissing your head and cheeks. You kissed his lips happily.

"Just fine, My Sweet. But I think you'll have to carry me home tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry why didn't i go to bed


	3. Talking Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things got a lil spicy earlier, but things sure heat up after Paul invites you back to his place...

You had no idea what you were doing. Truthfully, you hadn't thought things between the two of you would heat up so fast, or at all really. Sure, he had shown an interest in you, but you never would have dreamed it would be to the extent of feeling you up in an exposed alley way, and now passionately making out as you felt your way down the narrow hallway that lead to Paul's apartment.  
He would pull away here and there, trying his best to move things quickly so you could get down to the real business. Finally, the two of you reached the door, Paul frantically unlocking the door and pulling you inside. You giggled as he guided you past the livingroom and into the small bedroom. Suddenly, your stomach dropped. This was about to happen, and you were stunned.  
No, you were not still a virgin, but you had never felt such a strong passion for the man you would be rutting with. Your eyes scanned the bed for a moment, then you turned to face Paul.

"Paul, are you sure-" You started but were swiftly interrupted by the sight of him seductively peeling his shirt from his slim body, pulling it over his head and flinging it off his arms in two, quick motions. Your cheeks blossomed again as he stepped closer, his fingertips tracing your goosebumped arms.

"Hush, Mon Lapin. Don't get caught up in your head." He poked your forehead playfully, earning a delighted laugh from you.

Your lips met again, this time with much more passion and steadiness. Your eyes fluttered at the taste of his lips. His fingers looped around the hem of your shirt, lifting it up and over your head as well. His eyes met yours as your lips drifted apart. How could anyone hold so much emotion behind such eyes? 

He pushed you onto the edge of the bed, your waist and legs dangling off the side as he stood between your thighs. His hands snaked down from your chest to your shorts, unbuttoning them and slowly sliding them off. You felt your gut flip as he admired your obvious arousal. 

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that staring is rude?" You snapped, clearly trying to be playful, but your nerves made you sound more serious than you were. Paul just winked as he began to kiss your abdomen.

His lips made your skin shiver. Sweet kisses trailing from your abdomen to your hipbones, then down to the inners of your thighs. You bit onto your knuckle, trying not to get too excited yet. Your eyes searched Paul's slender frame, shamelessly stopping to stare at his bulging erection that pressed against his thigh. Still, you stayed still. Paul stared at you for a moment, then grinned.

"Ah putain." He cursed under his breath as he slowly unzipped his jeans, eyes still stuck to yours. ''You really ARE something, ya know that?'' 

"Coming from y-you." He replied weakly, the last word of your sentences faltering as Paul freed his erection and it bumped against you. His fingers trailed up your thighs once more, pulling your panties past your ankles and onto the wooden floor. He pulled you closer, grabbing onto the back of your thighs as he positioned himself before your entrance.You squeezed your eyes shut as he cautiously slid into you, letting out a satisfied groan. You did the same, fingers digging into the sheets beneath you.

"H-agh...Fuck..." You whined, trying to relax your hips. The first few seconds always burned, a feeling you were used to at this point. Every time you hooked up with a guy, you braced for the burning pain that would shoot up your womanhood.   
You had braced for that, but not for what Paul would eventually do. He suddenly rolled his hips, perfectly melting away that pain and replacing it with a warm pleasure. You arched your back at the sudden pleasure. He smirked as he pulled you up, now wrapping your arms around his neck. 

"You....You are damn precious, Y/N." He whispered into your ear, making you whimper. His hips bucked roughly, making you gasp and tense with each thrust. He knew what he was doing, that's for sure. His mouth hung ajar, quiet yet audible moans passing from him here and there. You on the other hand, were quite a mess.

"A-Agh! Fuckin'...T-There~!!" You cried out, no longer nervous or scared or stuck in your head like before. You were melting into him, as if you both weren't people but masses of energy rather. It was intense and absolutely perfect.

"I-I'm close." He groaned into your ear, making you shutter in arousal. You nodded in agreement, tugging at his short yet curly hair, cussing and panting into his ear hotly.  
Paul tossed you back down onto the bed, holding your thighs as he bucked frantically. Sweat dripped down the side of his face and his eyes were half-liddened. He was gorgeous.  
Then without warning, your orgasm hit with a powerful jolt. Your back arched as your cried out, vision blurring as your body shook. Paul followed ensuite, a loud, satisfied groan falling from his lips.

You had fallen limp as Paul laid beside you, his forehead pressed to yours as he danced his fingers over your lips. You couldn't open your eyes, or even speak for that matter. You simply hummed as he traced your body with his thin fingers, making you fall asleep. He whispered to you every few minutes, sounding loving and happy.

"Tu étais formidable."


End file.
